Cásate conmigo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Pero que había pensado cuando se lo propuso? Realmente no tenía idea, las palabras solo salieron de su boca, fue como si su cerebro dejo de actuar y su corazón hablo en su lugar. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el se encargaría de que aquel pedido se cumpliera. Estaba decidido a cumplir con su promesa.


**_Hola chicos._**

 ** _Vengo a dejarles un nuevo fic, está inspirado en el capítulo 63 del manga._**

 ** _Me emociono tanto que no me podía quedar atrás sin escribir algo._**

 ** _Así que espero que les guste._**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿Pero en que diablos había pensado? No sabía que es lo que había pasado unas horas antes, simplemente había ido a la casa de ella a dejarle el pastel que se le había encargado, aunque para su desgracia todos lo atraparon y tuvo que salir de ahi, despues de una hora.

Se supone que solamente iba a ser eso, solamente. Pero ella lo acompaño hasta la mitad del camino de regreso, empezaron hablar de cosas y todo había terminado con un "Entonces cásate conmigo" por parte de él.

En ese entonces su cerebro ya no reaccionaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina de ese momento, sus palabras habían salido por si solas.

Ella, a su manera, le había dicho que si. ¡Le dijo que si! En ningún momento ella lo había negado, en ningún momento ella había dicho lo contrario. Por un lado estaba feliz, esa felicidad había regresado en el.

Puede que él sea denso, idiota, despistado y todas esas cosas pero al final de las cosas él se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado, el se había dado cuenta de lo que ya estaba dicho.

-Me casare con Ho...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, si se casaran ella ya no sería "Hori Kyouko" ella seria...

-Miyamura Kyouko...

Una punzada de felicidad sintió en su pecho. Y fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

Ambos se casarían, serian una hermosa familia, ella dejaría de ser "Hori" para ser "Miyamura". Ella estaría utilizando su apellido, ¡Su apellido!, ¡Suyo!

Ella sería su linda esposa, ella sería el todo para él como el seria el todo para ella.

-Izumi y Kyoko Miyamura...

De nuevo pronuncio sus nombres, una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Se sentía como una de esas chicas que juegan con sus nombres y los apellidos de quienes le gustaban.

Se sentía igual o mucho mejor, si mejor. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al imaginar el cómo sería cuando se casaran. Todos sus amigos estarían llorando de felicidad, tanto su familia como la de ella festejando.

Despues sus pensamientos se desviaron a "esa noche" una noche especial, la noche en la que sus cuerpos se volverían a juntar.

-¡Pero en que diablos estoy pensando!

Se dio unos cuantos golpes con la almohada, eso no se debería de pensar, no aun. Saco un gran suspiro y decidió seguir pensando en silencio, no quería despertar a sus padres.

Siguió imaginando, se imagino en una gran casa, ambos tenían una tienda familiar, como la que tenía sus padres. Ellos tendrían una pastelería, ellos la atenderían juntos.

Siguió hasta llegar a tres pequeños niños, los cuales les harían la vida más divertida. Se imaginaba el cómo serian y que personalidad tendrían, todos serian niños, serian niñas, un niño dos niñas, dos niños una niña.

El cómo sería él como padre y el cómo sería ella como madre.

-Sería un desastre muy divertido...

Soltó una leve carcajada, vio su celular a un lado de su cama, lo tomo y lo abrió. Empezó a buscar algo hasta que lo encontró, las fotos que le había sacado y las fotos en donde se encontraban ellos dos solos.

Sus ojos pasaban por todos los detalles de todas las fotos. En su rostro se volvía a formar una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, se quedo dormido con el celular en mano, en este se podía apreciar una foto en donde ambos están tomados de la mano, en el fondo se apreciaba un gran árbol de navidad, los puntos blancos eran la nieve que caía. Sus miradas no se perdían del uno y del otro.

Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa, y en sus manos se podía apreciar aquel pequeño anillo que se les había entregado por un amigo. Aquel anillo que ahora no ocultaría más.

Aunque muy pronto se encargaría de conseguir dos anillos más, dos anillos que solamente le pertenecerán.

Ya en sus sueños, se volvía a reproducir todo lo que había estado imaginando. Y estaba seguro que esos sueños, los haría realidad.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 4 de junio de 2016**_


End file.
